


After The Theatre

by JoannaMay



Category: Call the Midwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaMay/pseuds/JoannaMay
Summary: When Patrick and Shelagh get home after the theatre, their night together isn't over...
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	After The Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> As you know by now my mind belongs in the gutter. So that's where this has gone! Not explicit, just a little steamy. :)

Shutting the door quietly behind them Patrick and Shelagh take off their shoes and go to the kitchen. Shelagh takes out some biscuits from a cupboard and they both settle on the sofa next to each other.   
"I fully expected that Tim would still be up." Patrick says as Shelagh settles against him with her head on his chest.   
"Hmm, maybe he just didn't want to be down here when we got back." She replies, her hand resting on his thigh suggestively.   
"With what you have in mind my dear, I'm not surprised he didn't want to see us." Patrick says between chuckles. Shelagh playfully hits him, laughing whilst doing so. Patrick pulls Shelagh on top of him as he lays down, Shelagh straddling him and kissing him.   
"We haven't done this in a while, I had planned on doing this all night." She whispers in his ear making his breathing fast. He kisses her and pulls the zip at the back of her dress down whilst she undoes his tie.   
"I love you Patrick. I loved you when I shouldn't have, I love you still and I'll love you always." She whispers to him as he sits up, holding her tight.   
"I love you too my darling, always will." He finishes his sentence with a languid kiss to her lips. 

Reader, they definitely enjoyed the rest of the night.


End file.
